Many modern wireless communication devices include cameras enabling the devices to support video calls, which can include both video and audio. These video calls can be established and supported over modern cellular networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, which can support packet switched data at a sufficient rate to support streaming video. However, video calls are relatively data intensive sessions, which can be costly to users when performed over cellular networks, as cellular network operators often impose data caps and/or data charges on subscribers for data usage over cellular networks.
Many wireless local area networks (WLANs) offer free data usage to users. As such, many users prefer to use a WLAN connection to perform data intensive operations, such as video calls when WLAN access is available. However, as WLAN coverage is not universal, many data sessions are established over cellular networks by necessity when a user is not within coverage range of a WLAN to which he or she has access privileges. Some wireless communication devices support offloading of cellular data traffic to a WLAN connection when a device comes within WLAN coverage so as to mitigate cellular data charges. However, offloading a real time session, such as a video call, can be problematic, as using existing techniques to offload a video call to a WLAN can result in a noticeable call interruption and/or call drops.